Snow Day
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: It's a glorious winter day in Domino. Yet Mariku has seems to find something amiss. Hopefully Ryou can shed some light on to the snowy problem. Fluff, Ryou x Yami Marik, deathshipping Enjoy !


**I know I haven't updated in forever and last time it was for Kuroshitsuji… yeah I'm into Yugioh now ^^; anyways this is a deathshipping fic (Ryou Bakura x Yami Marik) because this pairing needs way more love! So yeah, yaoi ahead but if you are on my account that should not surprise you**

**There really should be a fluff category. No I'm serious there should be. Major fluff ahead! Also I didn't do a very thorough check on here for grammar so if you spot many mistakes I apologize**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, it belongs to a very lucky man named Kazuki Takahashi**

Sun shines through open blinds, brightening up a clean little room belonging to Ryou Bakura. The intruding light makes its way onto Ryou's peaceful face. He scrunches up his nose in annoyance as he rolls onto his opposite side. Right when Ryou begins to get comfortable again he feels something jab him in the head. Pulling the covers tighter around his curled up form he grumbles sleepily, "Go away." He growls quietly, yet fiercely, as he feels the insistent jabbing return to his head. Ryou rolls onto his back and groggily opens his eyes, only to widen them in shock at the sight that greets him.

Somehow, Mariku Ishtar found his way into Ryou's house, climbed up the stairs, and walked on into his room only to climb on top of the sleeping male. So Mariku was the one prodding his head until he woke up. Ryou, after a few minutes of really waking up, seemed to realise just what kind of position he was in at the moment. Mariku's legs are on either side of Ryou as his hands pin on both sides of Ryou's face. Mariku seems to be leaning awfully close, invading Ryou's personal bubble. 'I must be dreaming…' he reasons, his face turning a few shades of red deeper.

The crazed Egyptian grins as Ryou's cheeks flush beneath him. "Now you wake up! Sheesh you're worse than Bakura sometimes… then again you don't throw knives." He states, seeming to forget the main purpose of him being there.

"Mariku, as comfy as I am sure you are right now, I'm afraid I have to ask you to get off so that I may return to sleep." Ryou requests sleepily, though not quite for the reasons he stated. He knows that he probably shouldn't enjoy having Mariku lying on top of his person as much as he is. In reality, Ryou could get used to the idea of sleeping under Mariku's embrace. The only issue at the present would be the thin comforter blocking the complete contact and Ra knows Ryou would gladly rid them of the damned blanket.

Mariku shakes his head from side to side before peering down at Ryou with bright purple eyes. "No can do Ryou, I need to ask you something."

The white haired male blinks up at Mariku for a moment before sighing. "Fine but can I ask you something first?"

Now it's Mariku's turn to think it over. He nods his head in agreement, "That sounds fair. What's your question?"

"How did you get into my house?" It did bother Ryou a little to think that people can easily break into his home and make their way up to his room without him noticing.

Mariku tilts his head to the side, before replying, "I crashed here last night after the movie marathon Bakura and I watched."

If Ryou had the opportunity, he would have smacked his forehead. 'I completely forgot. Sci-fi had a Saw movie marathon last night. Ra I'm slow, I knew he was over.' He mentally groaned at the realization. Ryou looks up at Mariku when he sees the Egyptian stare down at him. "What?"

"Can I ask my question now?" He grins when Ryou slowly nods his. "Good, now, is it normal for everything outside to lose its colour in one night?"

Ryou blinks, trying, in vain, to understand what the crazed Egyptian was going on about. "Huh?" Was his oh so intelligent reply.

Mariku sighs and climbs off Ryou, much to Ryou's- though he would never admit aloud- disappointment, before stalking towards the window. Cautiously, he beckons Ryou to come over and stand with him. "See, the colour is gone. It's all white and fluffy outside."

Ryou walks over to stand, albeit not too close, to Mariku and looks out the window. What meets his eyes is a beautiful scene of the neighborhood. A thick blanket of snow covers all of what seems to be Domino City. The smooth surface of the snow seems to call out to Ryou, asking him to come and play as he did when he was younger. A poke from Mariku breaks Ryou out of his trance as he stares blankly at Mariku's questioning gaze. "Wha- oh right. You've never seen snow before, have you?"

Mariku huffs and crosses his tan arms against his broad chest. "I've seen snow before. Snow is frozen rain that starts falling at this time of year." He explains in a vain attempt to heal his wounded pride.

While giggling to himself, Ryou gestures Ryou back towards the window with a pale hand. "Correct, but this is what happens when a lot of the snow falls and sticks to the ground instead of melting away."

He receives a blank stare from the tanned Egyptian before Mariku looks back outside. "So this is… normal?" Ryou nods his head to signal that it is in fact normal. "…what do people do with it?"

A large grin spreads across Ryou's face. "If you want I can show you."

Mariku stares out the window, then back at Ryou skeptically. "What would we be doing out in the snow exactly?" He questions, sounding as if he didn't believe that one could do anything with the frozen water. "It doesn't seem like it would be very fun."

Ryou shakes his head quickly before responding, "Of course it's fun. There are plenty of things to do in the snow. We could make snow angels or maybe a snowman! We could also build snow forts or ever have snowball fight! All are really fun to do." He says excitedly. Ryou can't really remember the last time he actually played in the snow, let alone with a friend.

Mariku seems to contemplate this new information presented to him. "…that does sound a bit fun… but I'm still not sure..."

Quickly Ryou grabs hold of one of Mariku's hands with both of his and gives him an almost pleading stare. "Please Mariku? I know we'll have fun. All I ask is that you try it. I you don't like it you can d back inside, promise!"

Staring into the large, innocent doe brown eyes belonging to Ryou, Mariku sighs helpless. Even if truly did not want to, there was no getting out of it now. "I guess I could try it…," he mumbles causing Ryou to grin widely.

Suddenly Ryou lets go of Mariku's hand in favor of hugging him instead. His skinny pale arms wrap around tan shoulders as Ryou show off ow grateful he truly is. "Perfect! Thank you Mariku, now we just need to get some warmer clothes for you to wear… I think Bakura might have some." Ryou releases a flustered Mariku from his tight hold. Ryou goes off to venture towards Bakura's room in hopes of finding some warmer clothes. Mariku breaks out of his daze and quickly follows the white haired male. Upon entering Bakura's room, he notices that Ryou did in fact find warmer clothes.

Shaking his head, Mariku asks, "Why do I need warmer clothes? The snow doesn't look that cold."

Ryou looks up from the pile he's created and tossed some clothes at Mariku before replying. "The snow is really cold Mariku; I mean it is frozen rain. It's kind of like Bakura in a way. He appears to be fluffy on the outside, but in reality he can be quite cold when he feels the need to."

Mariku chuckles quietly and looks at the clothes give to him. He nods his approval before glancing at Ryou. "I just figured that the snow would be more like you."

Turning to give Mariku a questioning glance Ryou asks, "What do you mean?"

Mariku shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, taking a few steps closer towards a curious Ryou. "Well your hair looks like the snow. It's white and really pretty, looking very soft and fluffy," he comments, gently grasping a lock of Ryou's hair, enjoying the warmth and soft feeling it provides. "I don't understand how something so pure and lovely could be so cold."

A hot blush stains Ryou's cheeks as he laughs nervously, stepping away from the blunt Egyptian. "Err… right… t-thanks Mariku," He quickly makes his way to the door leading out of Bakura's messy room. "Y-you can change in here w-while I just… go change in my room. See you in a bit!" Before Mariku can get a word in edgewise, Ryou is gone, leaving Mariku to wonder what in the world just happened.

Pulling on his winter boots, Ryou stands up straight by the front door. On his way down, Ryou saw that Bakura had ended up crashing on the couch after the marathon. Ryou had just laughed and ended up draping a warm blanket over Bakura to keep him warm. Leaning against the doorframe, Ryou waits for Mariku to come down so that they can go outside together. 'Kinda like a date…' Ryou flushes slightly and smacks his forehead. 'It's nothing like that. I'm just showing him how to have some fun in the snow is all…' Ryou sighs and looks down to inspect his boots. His mind begins to wander off as he scuffs his boots against the wooden surface of the floor. Suddenly he feels someone poke his head, breaking him from his daydream.

"Hey Ryou, everything all right?" Mariku asks.

Ryou jumps a bit before relaxing again. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there. I guess I was just daydreaming," He explains blushing slightly from embarrassment. The two stand awkwardly in the silence before Ryou claps his gloved hands together. "So you ready to go outside?"

Nodding his head, Mariku opens the front door and gestures for Ryou to go ahead and lead the way. Ryou smiles benignly and walks outside, feeling a gush of cold air rush past his warm face. He grins to himself before running outside and diving onto a large patch of snow. Laughing loudly, Ryou rolls onto his back and lies still, that is, until he notices Mariku standing on the front porch, seeming at a loss of what to do next. Ryou smiles sweetly before sitting up and waving a gloved hand into the hair wildly. "Come on already Mariku. The snow doesn't bite, promise!"

Mariku seems to stare out at Ryou, a bit nervously, before in taking a large breath of cold December air and mimicking Ryou's earlier actions. He lands in a mass of snow next to Ryou face first and quickly looks up. Ryou laughs instantly at the sight, for large bits of snow have stuck to his tanned face while a look of confusion covers Mariku's face. Mariku pauses for a moment before joining in with his own crazy laugh. They laugh for a good ten minutes before calming down and grinning goofily at each other. Ryou then falls back into the snow and begins spreading his arms and legs back and forth.

Staring at Ryou with interest Mariku asks, "What are you doing?"

Ryou finishes before sitting up and grinning at Mariku. "I'm making a snow angel, here help me up," He commands, which Mariku easily follows. He gets up and grabs hold of Ryou's gloved hands, hoisting him up without ruining the snow imprint. Ryou stands up, dusts the snow off his person, and grins down at the angel. "See, it looks like I made an angel in the snow."

Mariku tilts his head to the side until he nods his head. "I see it!" He grins victoriously. Suddenly he feels Ryou push him off balance, which results in Mariku falling in the snow. He looks up at a snickering Ryou and glares. "What was that for?"

Ryou grins cheekily before replying, "I just wanted to help you make a snow angel honest," Mariku gives him an unamused look while Ryou keeps that smile on his face. "Come on Mariku, just do what I did. It's a lot of fun."

Sighing in defeat, Mariku rolls onto his back and mimics Ryou's actions, if not to just satisfy Ryou. When he finishes he grabs hold of Ryou's outstretched hand and is able to hoist himself up beside Ryou. The two look down at Mariku's snow angel and Ryou giggles a bit. Mariku stares at Ryou confused and a little hurt. "What? Did I do it wrong or something?"

Ryou halts his giggling and coughs nervously. "No it's not that. I just couldn't help but notice how your hair made it look like the snow angel had devil horns." He giggles again as Mariku stares down at his angel.

Mariku smirks and takes off one of his gloves. Kneeling down near his devil angel, Mariku traces an outline of a spiky little devil tail. Ryou stares at the new addition and begins to laugh with Mariku smirking proudly. "I think I make the snow devil look work." He comments, putting his glove back on his exposed hand. He was starting to feel the ice cold begin to nip at his tan fingers.

The rest of the day was spent with the two of them outside. Ryou taught Mariku to make a decent sized snowman; they even added sticks for arms and used pebbles for the face. Later, Ryou caught Mariku off guard by starting a snowball fight. It took some time but Mariku finally got the hang of the concept and was able to fight back. Unfortunately for Mariku, Ryou has always had a special talent for snowball wars. Mariku isn't sure on how it happened, but Ryou has managed to corner him with a snowball in hand and an evil gleam shinning in his doe brown eyes.

'How the hell did this happen?' Mariku tries to think of some way out when suddenly he trips, flailing his arms around to try to catch himself. Ryou sees this and stumbles trying to catch Mariku. Mariku grabs hold of Ryou's hand, but ends up pulling the smaller male down with him. Mariku lands flat on his back, completely blanketed by the icy snow, with Ryou directly on top of him. It appears that Ryou and trapped Mariku- accidentally of course- in a similar position to the one Mariku had trapped him in earlier that morning.

The two stare at one another, their faces only inches apart, both flushed from the cold air hitting their faces. Mariku breaks the silence with a loud laugh, his body shaking a bit from cold and from the laughter. Ryou blinks before breaking out into a laughing fit as well. He rolls off Mariku and lies with his back to the snow, never letting up on the laughter. Mariku sits up and continues his laughter as well, genuinely happy and enjoying his time in the snow.

A few minutes pass before the two both calm down enough from their laughing fit. They stare each other with warm smiles before Ryou shivers. "G-guess I-I'm cold n-now." He stutters from the cold, bringing his hands up to his arms in a tight hug.

Mariku shivers a bit as well, realising that he two is very cold. He stands up and walks towards Ryou, holding out a gloved hand to help him up. Ryou grins and accepts the offered hand, allowing Mariku to hoist him up out of the snow. They walk back to the house in a comfortable silence, both enjoying their time in the snow.

Once properly inside of the house, the two strip from their heavy layers of clothing, leaving the two in their jeans, shirts, and socks. Mariku plops down on the couch in the front room, wrapping a blanket around him to warm up. Ryou walks in and notices something amiss. "Where's Bakura?"

Mariku looks up and shrugs his shoulders. "Dunno, maybe he had gone up to his room to sleep or something."

Ryou nods his head. "Yeah you're probably right, he would have told us if he left or something," Ryou reasons. He shivers again and walks towards the kitchen. Before he walks in Ryou asks, "Would you like some hot chocolate? I'm in the mood for some since I'm still a bit cold."

Looking up from his blanket cocoon Mariku nods his head eagerly. "Yeah that'd be great actually."

Smiling softly, Ryou walks into the kitchen and gets to work on his and Mariku's hot chocolate. As that is good and done, Ryou notices a note on top of the kitchen counter. He picks it up gently as his eyes scan over the contents written on the paper.

_Hey Ryou, I headed out to hang with Malik for the day. I didn't feel like bothering you and Mariku since you two seemed quite content without me. He looked to be having a _great_ time with you. Have fun Ryou~!_

_Bakura_

Ryou flushes at the note, catching the not so subtle hints Bakura seemed so keen to make. He could almost picture Bakura smirking while writing his note out for him, the bastard. 'I'll kill him, what if Mariku saw this? No I'm serious I'll kill him.'

"What's that Ryou?"

He jumps with a start and quickly turns around to see Mariku staring at him. He laughs nervously and crumples up the note quickly. "Oh its nothing, Bakura just left it saying that he's with Malik since we were outside all day."

Mariku raises a blond eyebrow but shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, his loss really, that hot chocolate smells great."

It takes a Ryou a minute to realise what was said before it clicks in his mind. "Oh right," he walks over and picks up both of the mugs. "Here you go Mariku." He smiles as Mariku grabs his mug and smells the heavenly chocolate aroma.

Of course, Mariku just has to take a sip, scorching his tongue in the process. Ryou giggles quietly as Mariku spats out his tongue and tries fanning it with his free hand. "Maybe you should give it a minute to cool off first." He suggests and Mariku ceases his chanting of _hot hot hot_! Ryou ends up leading Mariku back into the living room.

The couch regains its previous occupant as Mariku takes a seat. Ryou follows suit and plops down on the other end of the couch, which is only one cushion away from Mariku. Grabbing the remote, Ryou flips on the tv but doesn't really pay attention to what plays. From the corner of his eye, he sees Mariku blow on his hot chocolate and taking another sip, this time without burning his mouth. Ryou smiles and takes a sip from his own.

For a little while, the two males sit content in the living room, enjoying the other's company but both are unsure of what to say next. Mariku breaks the silence by putting his mug on the coffee table in front of them and grinning. "That hot chocolate sure did the trick. I'm not cold anymore!" Ryou smiles at the compliment before noticing Mariku fidget in his seat. Ryou turns to see Mariku strip off his- well Bakura's- sweatshirt, revealing a plain black t-shirt. It was a bit snug on Mariku, but Ryou sure wasn't complaining. The tight, black shirt really seemed to accent Mariku's well toned body, while the bottom rides up a bit as Mariku stretches.

'Hot damn' Ryou's eyes widen a bit as his gaze roams over an oblivious Mariku's form. A hot blush covers his cheeks as his hormones start to get the better of him.

Mariku pushes a few strands of golden hair out of his face and leans back against the armrest. His eyes are closed as he relaxes in his seat. It was an exhausting day after all. Without looking up Mariku asks, "So what should we do now? I really don't feel like going back in the snow right now."

Ryou remains quite for a moment before inching closer towards Mariku. "I think I might have an idea…" he trails off before getting closer to Mariku's relaxed form.

His purple eyes snap open as he feels Ryou crawl into his lap and wrap his arms around Mariku's neck. Mariku's eyes lock with Ryou's and he almost jumps from the intense gaze of lust and want glazing over the chocolaty brown orbs. Before Mariku could question as to what is going on, Ryou throws caution to the wind and crashes his lips against Mariku's in a hungry kiss. Mariku remains motionless until his brain registers that the sexy white haired male was sitting on his lap and kissing the living daylights out of him. Mariku instinctively wraps his arms around Ryou's lithe waist and passionately returns the kiss. Ryou's hands grip at Mariku's hair as he pulls himself closer onto Mariku's body. His tongue licks and nips at Mariku's body lip, making its way into his mouth. Ryou licks all along the inside of Marik's mouth, wrestling with Mariku's tongue for dominance. Now Ryou had the upper hand with the element of surprise, but Mariku ends up shifting so that he has Ryou pinned beneath him. The fall causes the two to separate, both panting heavily.

"Will that was a nice surprise, but I feel that it's my turn to have some fun." He purrs seductively before having his way with Ryou's swan-like neck.

Mariku licks on a sensitive patch of skin, causing Ryou to moan beneath him. Mariku smirks as he uses one hand to pin down Ryou's, while using the other to creep up Ryou's shirt. Ryou moans again at the mixed feelings of pleasure he experiences as he arches into Mariku's warm touch. Mariku grinds him hips down against Ryou's, causing both to let out a hiss. Mariku recovers quickly and attacks Ryou's mouth again, while massaging Ryou's nipples. Ryou moans into the kiss buckling his hips forward on instinct. Right as Mariku's hand begins to lower on Ryou's abdomen, a familiar gasp is heard, causing the two to pause their little make out session.

Standing in the doorway is none other than Bakura and Malik. "Damn Ryou when I said _have fun_ I didn't think you would have this much fun." Bakura comments, causing a very peeved Ryou to glare at him.

Mariku stares unimpressed at the two intruders, but doesn't get off Ryou. Malik just stares at the scene in shock, seemingly unable to comprehend what he just witnessed. "Damn it Mariku, I knew you had the hots for Ryou but I didn't think you'd jump him."

Before Mariku could retort, Ryou pushes himself up and gives Malik an irritated look. "What makes you think Mariku made the first move hmm?"

Malik and Bakura stare flabbergasted as Mariku smirks, placing his sexy minx on his lap. "It's true, Ryou here started it. Can you blame me for enjoying myself?" He gives them a devious wink for good measure.

"Ryou, Malik out. I need to have a chat with Mariku here," Bakura demands, crossing his arms over his chest. Mariku only tightens his hold and smirks at Bakura, silently challenging the annoyed thief. "I'm serious Mariku."

Ryou sighs and gives Bakura a bored stare. "Whatever you're going to say, you can say in front of me Bakura."

"Actually Ryou, I wanted to talk to you separately as well…" Malik interrupts.

Ryou, Mariku, and even Bakura give Malik a confused stare before Ryou sighs again. "Oh if I must. Let go Mariku and try to listen to the crap Bakura's going to prattle on about."

Mariku snickers a bit before giving Ryou a chaste kiss. "Fine, but come back soon. It'll be boring with just Bakura here yelling at me." He reluctantly releases his grip on the pale boy.

Ryou grins at Mariku before being dragged off by an annoyed Malik. They walk into the kitchen so to have their privacy from the yamis in the other room. Ryou sits down at the kitchen table and offers for Malik to do the same. Malik nods his head and takes a seat across from Ryou, trying to get his thoughts explained.

Seeing that he was having difficulties Ryou decided to speak up. "Alright Malik you dragged me here for a reason, and I know it wasn't so that Bakura and Mariku could have their _chat_ so spill."

Ryou stares directly at Malik his intense gaze assisting Malik in finally owning up to what the problem is. "I don't think Mariku's a good choice for you Ryou."

'Whoa blunt, but at least he got that out there.' Ryou sighs quietly and keeps his emotions in check before retorting. "I can respect that Malik, and I know it's because you worry about me but… I'm really not as helpless and naïve as I may appear. I really do like him Malik."

"But you don't know what he's truly capable of. What… what if you get hurt?" Malik blurts out, looking away from his best friend. "He-he still has temper issues and a twisted way of looking at life Ryou… I can't bear to think of you being injured." He stands up quickly and slams his fists against the table.

Ryou stares astonished at Malik's outburst. A sympathetic look covers his features as he grabs Malik's slim tanned hand in his own pale one. "Malik, I understand that you care and I appreciate that but… I do know of his history Malik. I just never really experienced that. I've seen him lose it around Yami and Yugi, but he seems more relaxed around us. He was a bit… well evil when he first got his body back, but think about it this way. He only knew how to cope with negative emotions, and then he gets his own body forcing him to feel so much more… Malik I really want to be there for him, so please don't turn your back on us."

Malik stays quiet for a moment before sighing. "I guess there really isn't I anything that I can do to stop you too… but as a friend can I voice a concern?"

"What is it?" Ryou asks, slightly worried about what Malik feels that he needs to say.

"Could you two possibly slow it down there? You were all over each other and well that can't be the best way to start a decent relationship." He smiles to show that he isn't too serious about the issue anymore.

Ryou blushes slightly but grins nonetheless. "What can I say? I let my pent up feelings get the better of me. He is pretty sexy though, so it really isn't my fault."

Malik shakes his head as Ryou laughs, both of them standing up. Malik walks over to Ryou and gives him a loving hug as his way of apologizing. "I still get to be your best friend."

Ryou chuckles and returns the warm hug gratefully. "Of course Malik, I wouldn't have it any other way."

A loud crash and some loud swearing ruins the moment for the two, and causes them to sigh simultaneously. "Let's go see how they're little talk went." Malik walks off first into the danger area, leaving Ryou to stand in the kitchen alone for a moment.

A warm smile ghosts across his face as he thinks of the feeling of Mariku's lips pressed against his own. Another loud crash followed by some insane laughing reaches Ryou, breaking him from his daze. He shakes his head, still smiling and walks towards the kitchen door. He chuckles to himself, "Like I said, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Whoa I can't believe you read all that! I hope you enjoyed your read. Review, flame, and just be honest. I will enjoy feedback even if it's a vain attempt to make me feel like a worthless piece of fail. I think I love the abuse 0.o Love you all~! (… maybe I should go to bed now)**


End file.
